Fate of Hour
* 115 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100914104248/runescapefanfiction/images/7/7f/Mounting4.png Mounting *Twisted and Shattered Time *Monkey Madness II *The Dragon Slayer II *Must have completed Great Kourend and The Arc Miniquests |items = *Must have finished 60 floors in Daemonheim *5000 Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Frost, Shock, Shadow, Sun, Blood, Law, Body, Mind, Death, Chaos, Soul, Lunar runes each *350 million gold (it can take an eternity to make this through skilling*) *level 90 resources in Daemonheim (make sure you must have level 90 in all skills* *Jenica's Ring Of Charos (must have completed Priest In Peril and Summer's End quests.) |kills = *Sorceress Witch Of Time (level ????) *Must be able to fight level ???+ enemies in 400 waves |recommended = *Lots of food *Recommended Level 90-120 Tank equipment. *Must have at level 99 degradable ranged weapon (not turning to dust. Strictly recommended with extremely rare level 99 nondegradable weapon.)}} This first letter Talk to Xaia beside Sigrud the Long Bearded Viking. Get a letter. Make sure you must donate 350 million coins in statue of Seren's and V's guardian. You will see a portal of time compression. You and Sigrud take a journey of time compression undersea. You will get a letter. The second letter The sea is very deep, but it contains lot of icy maze, bring potions, and Sigurd will fight alongside you, he wonders why Dragonkin attack killed V, and for the second time the QBD, Vorago and Zamorak killed V in time loop compression. Here, the Ghost of Fremennik appears, he will guide you to find a Poltergeist. Defeat a level 1500 Poltergeist and bring healing items here. After this, get a second letter. The third letter There is another antimatter crystal and you and bearded viking will be sent back in time where you would hunt down Tarshak as he is not mutated, he is still alive after time compression. Raptor, Xenia, Ariane, Jessica, Zanik, Azzanadra will help you out in this long dawn battle. Defeat Tarshak (level 3500). This battle can be as hard as QBD. You will take a control as Long Bearded Viking Sigurund (has a similar body-type to Mandrith/Thok and his attack is simular to Thok's in Frem. saga). If he dies while fighting Tarshak, you will be in control. Keep fighting Tarshak until his life is down to 1, you will take a final blow. You will find a third letter. Warning! If you die, your gravestone will appear here. The cutscene is you use Xaia's Glyph to kill off Tarshak with team of Ariane, Azzanadra, King Raptor, Xenia. Talk to Xenia's ghost so you will receive a third letter. The fourth letter. In next time compression, you will be in Canifis. Wear Jennica's Ring Of Charos and go to the spirit world and defeat certain enemies and a ghost Vampire boss if (Level 1000). You will find a clue to find a puzzle. A difficult puzzle will solve something and you will get a fourth letter. The fifth letter. In the next time compression, this will consist of two parts or three, in Great Kourend, Wushanko and Daemonheim. Bring quick transportation items and teleportation to Great Kourend. Go to the place to find the energy-memory of Kourend, at Divination level 90. Go to part of the spirit world of Kourend and you will face more enemies and face a Dragonkin Elder (Level 1500+). Bring high level items and food if need be. Travel to Daemonheim and do dungeoneering. Search Energy-Memory of Daemonheim in Floor 55-59 by chance. If lucky, store in bank. Finally, travel to Wushanko isles to find third and last energy-memory of Wushanko in three different isles. If you find all three energy-memories, you will find a fifth letter. The sixth letter. Time gets compressed again. Go back to Kourend again to see a cutscene of Dragonkin Queen and Mahjarrat Sorceress having a conversation. Talk to Dragonkin Queen and she will pursue you to seek Mahjarrat Sorceress herself. You need to summon a certain familiar related to Nex's to find a clue to go in portal leading to Priffidinas' spirit world (you need Jennica's Ring and Ring of Charos and Plague's End quest completed). You must have level 98 agility to enter this place so you will find a chaotic puzzle, make sure you will step on this maze, may fail unless you eat Summer Pie to reduce chance of failing. After finishing chaotic puzzle with pillars, you will find sixth letter. The seventh letter. Back to Wushanko Isles, Xaia is waiting for Azzanadra to find what time is compressed. The cutscene shows that Xaia feels regret after losing her friend Jhallan in ritual in prelude to 6th Age, make sure you wear Jennica's Ring Of Charos. Azzanadra finds out why the time is compressed. Make sure you have level 90+ in production skills to have cosmic and ancient fragments. This will take long long time until you find seventh letter. The eighth letter. This is to link from Wushanko Isles to Wukong Isles. Xuan finds out why chaorruption is elsewhere in Trayastrimsa Tower due to time compression. Talk to Guanyin and Maitreya for what it happened. The Jade Emperor is kidnapped by Mahjarrat Sorceress hired by Sliske. Make sure you must have Level 90 in all combat skills and 96 Prayer - Soul Split to break the seal. Here, you will talk to Iron Fan Princess that she will tell what Sarim and Kourend and Fremennik have been in time compression. You will take control as Iron Fan Princess that she will attack ghosts of Daemonheim, Kourend and such. You will see the boss, Fake Wukong (Level 950). Defeat him, rescue the Jade Emperor and you will see eighth letter. The cutscene shows where Xaia arrives at Wukong Island, taking conversation with Iron Fan Princess, Maitreya, Jade Emperor and Guanyin. The ninth letter. At place of goblins. Xarkom helps the adventurer why this place of Bandos was with wisps... You will control Xarkom to create mass army of gizmo robots to fight off Chaorrupted twisted creatures, and Sliske's wight and Zamorak's demons. After this, you will get a ninth letter. The tenth letter. Go to Fossil Isle in Zeah. Make sure you have found Scroll Of The Arc to search a clue. Have a spade and Master Clue Scroll. Fight Spirit Blood Wights (Around level 500) to proceed this area. Dig until you find the tenth letter. The eleventh letter. Talk to Ignisia to get Wisp of Anathematum. Make sure your Divination is at level 99. It will be very hard to gather until you get Wisp of Anathematum. This will link the places of Daemonheim and Wintertodt Camp. Go to spirit plane of the snow. Defeat Glacial Crystal Dragon (Level 5000) until you find the eleventh letter. The twelfth letter. Play the Soul Wars game at least 20 times until you find a clue of Yue. Find Yue at Tuai Lait to find what the missing soul is. Soul search the Wisp, Wight, Ghost in the spirit plane until you find the twelfth letter. The final letter. Go to Menaphos to search the NPC Immortal Pharaoh Akhmos (tanned skin with off-white dirty blond beard). He will tell what his hideout is. You must have Zeah and The Arc Fragments, 13 each, to be ready ,from The Great Kourend and The Arc. If you find 26 of this, the portal will open and you will find the final letter. Sliske's elder godhood Go back to Zeah and talk to Xaia. You have found the 13 letters and she will merge them into one. The prophecy happens... The 13 letters find what goes and happens to Sliske. He is becoming a great, dark, evil, Elder God, greater than Guthix and he is ready to dominate Gielinor with complete control, the prophecy is that the Chaorruption is happening. The time is getting compressed once more so you will see the spiritual realm where the vengeful, dark Elder god Sliske disintegrates the god Guthix with ease and summons Queen Of Eternal Chaos, spewing purple and green light of magical energies that summon Chaorrupted Wights. It is truly revealed that Sliske did spend alot of time, whole lot of, around the Catalyst and the Siphon, due to time compression and Delorean quantum. Jah the Elder God seems infuriated with Sliske's Elder Godhood, thus beginning of 13 Daedrae. Dark Elder God Sliske uses his Armadyl Staff to wipe out half of the Universe's populace. There is no going back. (Under construction.)